Halloween a lo Inazuma!
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: El Halloween se acerca y por culpa de una apuesta, 4 chicas se veran obligadas a realizar una fiesta para demostrarle a Tsunami que tanto saben divertirse. ¿Que sucedera en esta celebracion? Colaboracion especial de Laura Excla, Suta Karaii y Akiko-31. Mi primer especial.
1. Invitemos a los chicos de Inazuma!

¡Konichiwa, Minna! Aquí vengo nuevamente, pero con un especial de Hallowwen. La verdad, es el primero que hago, así que no se que tal me vaya, pero bien…Ahora el disclaimer:

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**En un aburrido día, 4 chicas se encontraban pensando que se acercaba la fiesta de Hallowwen. Una caminaba de un lado a otro, otra suspiraba, otra mas miraba el techo y la ultima miraba el piso. Cabe destacar que no sabían que hacer, pues debido a una apuesta con Tsunami debían de realizar algo en esa fecha. **

Laura: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esto nos pasa por apostar con Tsunami.

Suta: No lo se, pero hay que pensar.

Akiko: ¿Ideas, señoritas?

Karina: Ninguna, Akiko

Las 4: Amm….!Ya se! ¡Hagamos una fiesta e invitemos a los chicos de Inazuma!

Laura: Es grandioso, me encanta. ^ ^

Suta: ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos…

Akiko: ¡Si! ¡Yupi! ^0 ^

Se dirigieron entonces a donde se encontraban los chicos. Por lo visto, Endo los había mandado a entrenar mucho. Las 4 se miraron entre si y solo asintieron para bajar a donde estaban las chicas:

Karina: Hola Aki, Haruna ^ ^

Ambas: Hola Karina, hola chicas.

Suta: Oigan queremos decirles algo, pero necesitamos a todos aquí.

Laura: ¿Pueden llamarlos? Por favor.

Akiko: Yo lo hago. ¡Chicos vengan aquí!

Todas: ^ ^U

Los chicos se quedaron aturdidos y a las chicas solo les dio reír un poco. Cuando todos se acercaron a la banca, preguntaron:

Fudo: ¿Para que vienen? ¬¬

Laura: Para invitarlos…

Todos: ¿Invitarnos? ¿A que?

Karina: A una fiesta que haremos mañana.

Suta: ¿Que dicen?

Endo: Primero, ¿A que viene la fiesta?

Todos: ¿Que no lo sabes?

Endo: ¿Que cosa?

Karina: Mañana es Halloween! Casi todos lo saben.

Kazemaru: Me parece bien, yo me apunto.

Haruna: ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Fubuki y Tachimukay: ¡Yo igual! (Si va Haruna, yo voy a ir. Es mi oportunidad)

Kido: Bien entonces iré, para cuidar de Haruna.

Fubuki y Tachimukay: (¡No! Así no podré estar cerca de Haru-chan T.T)

Akiko: Pues creo que todos irán, ¿Cierto?

Todos menos Endo: ¡Si, claro!

Endo: Pero, mañana íbamos a entrenar. T.T

Laura: Entrenaras luego, mañana será para divertirnos.

Endo: ¡No, yo quiero entrenar!

Karina: Habrá mucha comida y un balón ultimo modelo de fútbol.

Endo: ¡Si! ¡Si voy! ¡Balón, voy por ti!

Todos: ^ ^U

Suta: Deberán ir disfrazados, eso les decimos.

Nagumo: (Mi oportunidad de poner en marcha mi plan de conquista ^ ^)

Suta: La fiesta será en la casa de Akiko a las 8:00 p-m

Akiko: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué en mi casa? O.o

Laura: Es que es mas espaciosa ^ ^

Karina: De fácil acceso para todos ñ.ñ

Suta: Y fue por votación ^ 0 ^

Akiko: Bien, ya que…¬¬U

Laura: Hasta entonces, los veremos allí.

Todos: ¡Hai!

Con esto, todos comenzaron a comentar emocionados acerca de la fiesta. Nagumo se acerco a Laura, Fidio y Mark se acercaron a Suta, Midorikawa se acerco a Akiko y Suzuno a Karina:

Con Nagumo y Laura:

Laura: ¿Me querías decir algo?

Nagumo: De hecho si.

Laura: ¿Qué es?

Nagumo: ¿Paso por ti mañana? Para irnos juntos.

Laura: Cla-claro Nagumo-kun. Pero te aviso, que le ayudare a Karina, Suta y Akiko a decorar.

Nagumo: No hay problema, te esperare. Bien, pasare por ti temprano

Laura: De acuerdo, Haruya.

Con Suta, Fidio y Mark:

Fidio: ¿Tienes pensado con quien ir?

Suta: No, aun no. Con eso de que les ayudare a las chicas a decorar.

Mark: ¿Te parece si nosotros dos nos vamos juntos?

Suta: Emmm…

Fidio: Sueñas, Mark. Suta ira conmigo a la fiesta.

Suta: Chicos…

Mark: Sigue soñando, Aldena…

Suta: Muchachos… ^ ^U

Ambos: ¬¬

Suta: ¡Chicos!

Ambos: ¿Qué sucede Suta?

Suta: Iremos los tres, ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos: Bien… ¬¬

Suta: ^ ^U

Con Midorikawa y Akiko:

Akiko: Que bien, ¿No Mido-chan?

Midorikawa: Si, sobretodo la comida.

Akiko: Si que si.

Ambos: Eh… ¿Con quien iras? ¿Eh? Yo te pregunte primero.

Akiko: Responde tu primero. ¬¬

Midorikawa: No, primero las damas. ¬¬

Akiko: Yo quiero que contestes tu. ¬¬

Midorikawa: Y yo que contestes tu. ¬¬

Akiko: Pero yo quiero que tu me digas… ¬¬

Midorikawa: Esto no va a nada. Mejor digamos los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿Va? Uno, dos, tres…

Ambos: Con nadie.

Akiko: ¿Te parece si vamos juntos? Como los amigos que somos, claro.

Midorikawa: Claro, me parece bien. Pasare por ti…

Con Karina y Suzuno:

Suzuno: ¿Y con quien iras?

Karina: No lo se aun. Con eso de que Haruto salio y Amane también.

Suzuno: ¿Y a donde salieron?

Karina: No lo se. Además, como voy a saberlo si cuando me levante ellos ya no estaban.

Suzuno: Entonces, no iras mañana.

Karina: Claro que iré. Ayudare a Suta-chan, Akiko-chan y Lau-chan a decorar.

Suzuno: ¿Y después de decorar?

Karina: No lo se y a eso, ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Suzuno: Bueno, es que…

Karina: ¿Si? Es que…

Suzuno: Quería saber si tu..querías ir conmigo.

Karina: Claro, me parece bien.

Suzuno: ¿Después de decorar?

Karina: Así es. ^ ^

Después de todo esto, se fueron a sus casas pues ya había atardecido. Ahora empezaba todo para organizar la fiesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, aquí termine mi primer capitulo. Suta-nee-san, Akiko-chan, Lau-cha, amigos y amigas espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas. Hasta entonces, ¡Matta ne!


	2. ¡La decoracion y la fiesta! Parte 1

¡Konichiwa, Minna! Aquí les eh traído la continuación de este fic. Espero que les guste mucho ya que hoy vengo con mucha imaginación o eso creo ._.U. En fin, el disclaimer y empecemos:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Las paginas aquí mostradas, tampoco son de mi propiedad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, a las 8: 45 am. Karina acompañada de Suta, Laura, Aki y Haruna llegaron a la casa de Akiko. Las dos ultimas se asombraron pues no parecía casa, si no que parecía mansión. Akiko las hizo pasar y ya dentro se organizaron:

Karina: Bien, ahora nos dividiremos las tareas.

Akiko: Hai, para que así podamos terminar a tiempo.

Suta: Bien, pues empecemos. ¿Quién se encarga de la comida, decoración, bebidas, música y todo eso?

Laura: Pero…Primero hay que tener un método. Así nada mas, no me convence.

Aki: ¿Hacemos rifa?

Haruna: Me parece bien.

Todas: Si, claro.

Entonces en una cajita y en varios papelitos de colores anotaron las tareas, para meterlas en la caja y darle un par de vueltas. Una por una fueron pasando y al final todo quedo así:

Aki: Me toca la comida.

Haruna: Decoración.

Laura: A mi me toca preparar las bebidas.

Suta: A mi tocan los juegos.

Karina: A mi me toca lo de la música, ¡Si!

Akiko: Y a mi, también me toca la decoración.

Karina: ¡A trabajar se ah dicho! ¡Le demostraremos a Tsunami que tanto podemos hacer nosotras para una fiesta!

Todas: ¡Hai! ^ ^

Laura: Por cierto ¿Cómo creen que estén los chicos?

Suta: ¿Aparte de nerviosos?

Aki: Pues supongo que bien, ya que deben tener los disfraces.

En otra parte, los chicos corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, pues adivinen que…Los disfraces se les habían olvidado por completo:

Endo: ¡Que haré, que voy a hacer! ¡No tengo disfraz!

Kazemaru: ¿Y nosotros lo tenemos no?

Goenji: Por dios Endo, ¡Estamos igual que tu!

Kido: Yo lo compre ayer, por eso no me preocupo.

Nagumo: Quizás tu, pero nosotros no. ¬¬

Midorikawa: Pues, ¿Que esperamos? Vamos a comprar a una tienda rápido.

Hiroto: Mientras mas nos tardemos, mas nos atrasaremos.

Suzuno: Apoyo a Hiroto, vayamos de una vez.

Todos: Bien.

Regresando con las chicas: Aki ya se encontraba preparando la comida, Haruna y Akiko ya estaban decorando la cuarta habitación (Si, es demasiado grande XD), Laura terminaba ya de preparar las bebidas, Karina casi terminaba de seleccionar las canciones y Suta ya tenia planeado los juegos. Después de 3 horas terminaron la planeación y todo quedo listo:

Karina: ¡Al fin, terminamos chicas!

Todas: ¡Si, genial!

Suta: Nos llevamos mucho tiempo, pero al fin acabamos.

Akiko y Haruna: Con la decoración lista…

Suta: Los juegos planeados…

Aki: La comida lista…

Laura: Las bebidas ya preparadas…

Karina: ¡La mejor música!

Todas: ¡Nada nos puede fallar!

Akiko: Quiero ver la cara de Tsunami, cuando vea lo grandioso que será esto.

Laura: Mira nada mas, ya son las 4:00.

Suta: Deberíamos irnos ya para prepararnos…

Karina: Hai, recuerden que esta vez iremos con los chicos…

Laura: Por cierto, ¿Con quien irán?

Suta: Yo voy a ir con Mark y Fidio.

Laura: Yo con Haruya-kun.

Akiko: Mido-kun…

Karina: Con Fuusuke ^-^

Akiko: Ok. Bueno a prepararnos.

Todas: ¡Si!

Aki, Haruna, Karina, Laura y Suta salieron de la casa de Akiko y se fueron a la suya para prepararse. Por otra parte, después de muchas discusiones, peleas, situaciones vergonzosas y demás los chico tenían sus disfraces. Dieron las 7:40 y los chicos ya estaban camino a casa de sus respectivas chicas:

En casa de Laura:

Laura: Bien, ya estoy lista.-Oye que tocan la puerta-¡Voy! Nagumo

Nagumo: Hola Laura.-Contesta sonrojado.

Laura: ¿Qué sucede?

Nagumo: Na-na-nada es que… es que tu…es que yo…

Laura: ¿Es que? ¿Qué pasa?

Nagumo: Te ves muy hermosa-Contesta de mil colores.-Ese disfraz te sienta bien.

Laura: ¿Eh? Gracias.-Contesto sonrojada la chica, la cual llevaba puesto un disfraz de vampiresa color negro y naranja, su collar rojo de estrella y unos pendientes del mismo color y forma.

Nagumo: ¿Nos vamos?

Laura: Hai, Haruya-kun. (¡Si!, le gusto como me veo ^ ^)

En casa de Suta:

Suta: Listo, solo falta que lleguen Mark-kun y Fidio-kun.-Tocan el timbre-¡Yo voy! Hola Mark, Fidio.

Ambos: Ho-Ho-hola Suta.

Suta: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están enfermos?-Pregunta al verlos como tomates.

Ambos: Estas, ¡Bellísima! *0*

Suta: Gracias, chicos.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Ella tenia también un disfraz de vampiresa pero en color rojo sangre y negro oscuridad, con unos zapatos rojos de tacón.-Lo mismo se les puede decir.

Ambos: ¿Si? *0*

Suta: ^ ^U Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Ambos: Si, Suta *0*

Suta: ^ ^U (Será una noche larga, pero una noche larga con ambos ^0 ^)

En la casa de Karina:

Karina: Bien, creo que este disfraz, no…me convence ^ ^U-(Bien, como no se me explicar aquí esta pueden verlo

( . )-¿Eh?, tocan la puerta. ¡Voy! Fuusuke…

Suzuno: ¿Karina? ¿Eres tu? O.o

Karina: Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal, verdad? -_-/

Suzuno: No, no claro que no. Lo contrario. ^ ^

Karina: Pero, no me convence. U.U

Suzuno: Ya te lo dije, te ves bien. ^ ^

Karina: Si tu lo dices, esta bien. ^-^

Suzuno: Vamos entonces. ^ ^

Karina: Hai, Fuusuke…(No puedo creerlo, le gusto mi disfraz. Esto va para bien)

Al llegar a la casa de Akiko, los 7 se toparon en la puerta y escucharon el gran alboroto de la fiesta. Las chicas tocaron la puerta y Akiko les abrió: Ella tenia un disfraz de bailarina árabe ( . ) Pasaron adentro y las chicas se encargaron de cada cosa:

Tsunami: Hola chicas, eh venido para ver como pierden.

Akiko: Ni en sueños, tu perderás.

Suta: Ve preparándote que se te viene la hora de admitirlo.

Tsunami: Sueñan, chicas.

Karina: Ya lo veremos, Tsunami.

Laura: Karina, ¿Qué música haz escogido?

Karina: Eso mi amiga, lo veras ahora mismo.

Suta: ¿Qué planeas?

Akiko: Conociéndola, creo que será bueno para nosotras.

Laura: ¿Tu crees?

Karina: ¡Bien muchachos, ya bailamos suficiente música lenta! ¡Es hora de ponerle emoción a esto! ¡Suta, venid aquí!

Suta: ¿Qué pasa, Kari?-Karina le susurra algo al oído.

Karina: ¿Entendiste , no?

Suta: Hai…-Susurra con una sonrisa-¡Bien, haremos un juego!

Todos: ¿Qué juego?

Ambas: ¡Un reto! ¡Chicos vs. Chicas!

Todas: ¡Si, les ganaremos!

Todos: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Karina: Esto será muy fácil. ¡Todos bailaran con el ritmo de la música y cuando la detenga, ustedes harán lo mismo. Si se llegan a mover un solo centímetro, va a recibir un castigo muy malo! ¡Yo me encargare de la música, ¿Entendido?!

Todos: ¡De acuerdo!-Gritaron todos listos.

Karina: Me voy a divertir, muajaja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minna, aquí termina la primera parte. Muchos se preguntaran si lo acabare hoy, pues no. Como aquí en México son tres días de esta celebración llamada "Día de muertos", pues eso durara mi fic. Ayer publique la introducción, hoy la primera parte de la fiesta, mañana la segunda parte y pasado el final. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Matta ne, minna!


	3. La decoracion y la fiesta! Parte 2

¡Konichiwa, minna! Aquí traigo el tercero y penúltimo capitulo de este especial. Espero que les guste mucho, ahora el disclaimer:

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Las canciones mencionadas aquí tampoco me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus autores.

Una ultima aclaración que quiero hacer es que mi disfraz era de una emperatriz egipcia, por que al parecer no salio como lo tenia planeado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karina sonrío maléficamente, al igual que Akiko, Suta, Laura y las demás chicas. Los chicos se miraron con algo de miedo y tragaron en seco. Karina entonces, puso la canción "Starships" de Nicki Minaj.

Karina: ¡Bien, veamos que tanto se saben mover chicos!

Akiko: Hai, los aplastaremos jeje.

Las chicas no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y de acuerdo a la música. Los chicos en cambio no sabían ni como moverse, y si lo hacían rápidamente se perdían al ver como Aki, Haruna, Akiko, Suta y las demás bailaban. De repente Karina le puso pausa a la música:

Karina: ¡Alto!-Exclamo y las chicas se pararon. Mientras que Sakuma, Hijikata, Goenji y Kido seguían bailando.-¡Sakuma, Hijikata, Goenji y Kido están fuera del juego!

Los mencionados: ¡¿Qué?! O/O

Karina: ¡Como han oído, ahora fuera! ¡Hiroshi!-Grito y este mismo se los llevo.

Suta: ¿Qué hacia aquí tu primo?

Aki: Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Karina: Me vino a ayudar y a…-Dice mirando a los lados-Vigilar que ningún chico se me acerque.

Todas: ^ ^U

Karina: ¡Continuemos, chicos!-Exclamo y volvió a ponerle play a la música.

Tras ponerlo, las chicas continuaron moviéndose tal como lo habían hecho anteriormente haciendo que todos los chicos las miraran embobados. Karina aguantándose la risa, pauso la música:

Karina: ¡Alto a todos! ¡Muevan un solo músculo y acabaran como los otros 4!-Observa y localiza a los 4 chicos que no habían oído.-¡Fudo, Fubuki, Tachimukay y Midorikawa, están fuera!

Los 4: ¡Imposible! O/O

Karina: ¡Primo, ya sabes que hacer! ¡Llevártelos!-El chico asiente y se lleva a los 4.

Los 4: ¡Ayuda por favor! O.O/

Karina: ¡Sigamos, ahora con una canción diferente!

Los chicos: Ella da miedo ._./

Las chicas: Esa es nuestra amiga ^-^

Ahora puso la canción de Taboo de Don Omar. La siguiente canción fue Bailando por ahí de Juan Magan, La siguientes canciones fueron Loba de shakira y Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO. En el transcurso de esas canciones las chicas volvieron con la misma estrategia y así fueron cayendo uno a uno los chicos. Hasta que por fin quedaron Hiroto, Tsunami, Endo, Nagumo, Fidio, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Mark y Suzuno

Karina: ¡Chicos que les sucede! ¡Les están dando la paliza de sus vidas!-Grita la chica y suspira.-Chicos, y se dicen mejor que nosotras en el baile. -.-

Endo: ¿Y tu por que no bailas?

Suta: Ella es la encargada de la música -.-U

Goenji: Pero Hiroshi se puede encargar de ello.

Nagumo: No seas una tramposa y ven aquí a bailar.

Karina: Quieren perder de una vez, ¿No?

Akiko: Quizás si, Kari.

Laura: Ven, enseñémosles que podemos acabarlos.

Suta: Si que si…

Los chicos: ¿Qué haz hecho Endo? O.o/

Karina: Hiroshi-chan, pon la música mas movida que tengamos.

Hiroshi: ¿Estas segura que…? No hablas enserio. O/O

Akiko: Claro que te lo dice enserio.

Suta: Vamos, Hiroshi.

Laura: Necesitamos eso, ahora.

Hiroshi: Ustedes manda, chicas.-Dice y mira a los chicos-Que dios se apiade de ustedes, enserio -.-U

Con la mano temblorosa, puso la siguiente canción la cual era…¿Adivinen cual? Nada mas y nada menos que Gamgnam Style de PSY. Los chicos abrieron la boca (Endo, Nagumo, Fidio, Mark, Suzuno, etc.) con los movimientos de sus chicas. Hacían movimientos sexys que les producieron un derrame nasal a los chicos. Cuando Hiroshi paro la música, Endo y los demás seguían moviéndose y las chicas se aguantaban la risa:

Hiroshi: ¡Y las vencedoras son las chicas!-Dice por el micrófono.

Todas: ¡Yupiiii! ¡En su cara, chicos!

Nagumo: Imposible, Lau-chan bailas muy bien *0*

Mark: Suta, eres genial en la pista *0*

Fidio: Ni se diga *0*

Endo: Aki-chan, ¡Eres la mejor! *0*

Hiroto: Reina, no sabia que bailabas tan bien *0*

Tsunami: Hpm. Tuvieron suerte…Pero Toko bailas estupendo *0*

Kazemaru: Reika-chan *0*

Suzuno: Karina, ¿Cómo sabes bailar tan bien? *0*

Las chicas: -.-U Se emocionan por cualquier cosa.

Suta: Bien, ahora pasemos al siguiente juego.

Akiko: Otro reto, pero de Karaoke.

Laura: Necesitamos 6 chicos y 6 chicas:

Fudo: Yo paso…

Goenji: Yo entro…

Kido: No, no gracias…

Endo: No, tampoco me anoto.

Reika: Yo si, yo si canto.

Kazemaru: ¡Yo también canto!

Karina: Lo hace por Reika-Susurra a Suta.

Suta: ¿Tu que crees? ^-^U -Le susurra a Karina.

Laura: Bien, entonces todo queda así. Los chicos que participaran son: Goenji, Kazemaru, Nagumo, Suzuno, Fidio y Mark.

Akiko: Y las chicas que si participaran son: Laura, Suta, Karina, Yo, Reika y Reina.

Karina: Los demás, que cobardes son. Me refiero a los chicos-Dice tras dar un suspiro

Reina: Ni que lo digas -.-U

Reika: ¿Y que canciones vamos a cantar?

Suta: Sus canciones serán…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Y aquí termina esta segunda parte! La eh dejado en suspenso, pero mañana lo sabrán ya que mañana es el final. Muchos se pregunta por que son tres días aquí en México. Bien aquí una peque explicación: Aquí empezamos desde el 31 que es cuando llegan los Angelitos (Ósea niños que murieron in haber cometido nada malo), el día primero ellos se van a las 12:00 del día y llegan los adultos. Los adultos se van hasta el día 2 de noviembre y es por eso que el Día de Muertos dura 3 días. Pero esos días, no solo son para andar a las carreras, si no que para nosotros es una gran tradición, ya que nos brinda la oportunidad de unirnos con nuestras familias y pasar eso tres días juntos. Es por eso, que me gusta mucho estas fechas. Bien, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. ¡Matta ne, minna!


	4. El karaoke: Confesiones y parejas!

¡Konichiwa, Mina! Aquí traigo el final de este especial de Halloween. Quiero agradecerles mucho por su colaboración a Laura Excla, Suta Karaii, Akiko-31. Por sus comentarios a Kim Natsuyaki y Kaze-chan187. ¡Gracias a todas por haber leído este especial y por apoyarme siempre! Bien ahora sin mas, el disclaimer y empecemos:

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones aquí mencionadas, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Aclaraciones: **_En cursiva _es la letra de la canción.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Suta miro a las chicas y dijo: "Elijo a Reika". Ella ni dudo, simplemente se subió al escenario y pidió el micrófono. Suta dijo que cantaría:**

Suta: Vas a cantar Daugther of Evil.

Reika: Okis, sin problema.

Karina: Lo harás bien, amiga.

Laura: Eso ni se dude.

Akiko: ¡Vamos Reika, enseñadles que tanto sabemos!

Suta: ¡Eso mismo!

Los chicos: -.-U

Karina: Aquí va la música-Dice y pone play a la música.-¡Chicas y chicos, con ustedes Reika Kazemaru…digo Reika Midou! ^-^U

Kazemaru: ¡Karina!…O/O-Dice sonrojado a mas no poder.

Reika: _* Ya arrodíllense ahora *_

_Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar_

_del reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar_

_la princesa de 14 años de edad_

_Los lujosos muebles eran su comodidad_

_su sirviente al lado de ella era similar_

_su caballo adorado era Josephine_

_poseerlo todo le hacia sonreír_

_Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar_

_bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya está_

_y en cuanto a la gente que este en contra de mi_

_de todos ellos me desharé..._

_* Ya arrodíllense ahora *_

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor_

_con hermosos y vivos colores_

_rodeada de hierbajos tristes alrededor_

_que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudren hoy._

_La princesa más tirana comenzó a amar_

_a un hombre de azul al otro lado del mar_

_sin embargo fue a primera vista su amor_

_pero una mujer de verde de el se enamoro_

_La princesa en su envidia de pronto llamo_

_al ministro que sus ambiciones compartió_

_dijo esto con una voz muy pacifica_

_*Destruye el país de verde y ve sin preguntar_

_Muchas casa fueron derrumbadas de una vez_

_muchas vidas se perdieron, quien lo iba a saber_

_pobre gente que pago con todo ese dolor_

_pero la princesa se salvo._

_* Ah... es hora de la merienda_

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor_

_dentro de una maniaca combinación_

_,aunque es una flor de muy hermoso resplandor_

_sus espinas pueden provocar muerte y dolor._

_Para acabar con la princesa y su maldad_

_la gente finalmente se debe levantar_

_una muchedumbre que se dejo liberar_

_una espadachín de armadura carmesí_

_Todas las personas que se quisieron unir_

_consiguieron envolver completo a ese país_

_con la guerra larga casi sin llegar a un fin_

_pero el regimiento no logro sobrevivir_

_Finalmente el tribunal rodeado termino_

_y los sirvientes de escaparon de temor_

_la princesa fina y delicada al final_

_fue atrapada y no pudo escapar_

_* Oh...pero si no es un hombre *_

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor_

_con hermosos y vivos colores_

_es un para ella aquel lugar_

_que de a poco consiguió su alma derrumbar_

_Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar_

_del reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar_

_la princesa de 14 años de edad_

_A las 3 de la mañana era su ejecución_

_cuando la campana de la iglesia iba a sonar_

_la persona a la que princesa hacían llamar_

_se encontraba entonces solitaria en la prisión._

_Finalmente la hora inevitable llego_

_la campana el final de la bruja anuncio_

_y sin ver a los presentes por ultima vez_

_dijo lo siguiente a los demás.._

_* Ah... es hora de la merienda_

_La maldita flor se esta despertando_

_con hermosos y vivos colores_

_la gente de hoy en día se referirá como la única y verdadera hija del mal._

Kazemaru: Que bien canta… O/O

Akiko: Bien hecho, Reika

Todas: ¡Si, bien hecho! ^-^

Karina: Bien, Suta ¿Quién sigue?

Suta: Laura, ¿Me puedes decir a quien quieres que pasemos?

Laura: Con gusto-Mira a todos con una sonrisa malvada-A Nagumo.

Nagumo: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo por que?

Laura: Por que te lo pido por favor.-Dice con una carita que era debilidad de Nagumo.-¿Si?

Nagumo: Bi-bi-bien, lo haré. U.U

Karina: Vaya, vaya mi querido hermanito.

Suta: Akiko, Karina elijan la canción de Nagumo. ^-^U

Ambas: ¡Servant Of Evil! (Le vamos a hacer un favorcito a Laura y Nagumo muajajaja ^-^)

Nagumo: ¿Hablas enserio? O/O

Karina: ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? ¬¬

Nagumo: No, jejeje, no para nada. (Es mas fría que Gazelle -.-U)

Laura: Pues entonces, si no queda mas duda…

Todas las chicas: ¡A cantar se ah dicho!

Los chicos: ¡Vamos Nagumo, confiamos en ti!

Las chicas: ¡Eso no le funcionara!

Karina: Aquí vamos, rapidito y de buen modo.-Dice y pone play a la música.-¡Chicas, Nagumo canta Servant of Evil dedicada a Laura Excla!

Nagumo: _Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy_

_destinos divididos lamento de gemelos_

_si es para protegerte si es por esa razón_

_no importa lo que he de hacer_

_por ti el malvado seré._

_Como se esperaba, tu y yo juntos nacimos_

_las campanas nos dieron su bendición,_

_Pero fueron los adultos y su egoísmo_

_lo que el destino de ambos partieron en dos._

_El mundo varias sorpresas nos reservó_

_tantas que en nuestro enemigo se convirtió._

_Pero yo ante todo, te quiero proteger_

_Para que así tu sonrisa pueda volver..._

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy_

_destinos divididos, lamento de gemelos_

_si es para protegerte si es por esa razón_

_no importa lo que he de hacer_

_por ti el malvado seré._

_Fue cuando visité el vecino país,_

_cuando esa niña de verde allí conocí,_

_su sonrisa y su voz eran tan dulces..._

_... Que sin darme cuenta yo de ella me enamoré._

_Pero mi princesa un día dijo que_

_esa niña tenia que desaparecer;_

_Si ese es tu deseo, ¡Yo lo haré realidad!_

_Pero, ¿Porque no puedo parar de llorar...?_

_Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy_

_Destinos divididos, es la ira de los dos._

_''La merienda de hoy es un dulce broche''_

_y tú sonreíste, y tú sonreíste..._

_Pronto este reino a su fin llegará_

_a manos del pueblo que venganza tomara_

_si esto es lo que tu y yo hemos de merecer,_

_entonces , con mi parte de culpa cargaré_

_''Mira , aquí esta mi ropa te la daré a ti,_

_póntela inmediatamente y escapa de aquí_

_no te preocupes nosotros somos gemelos_

_nadie mas se dará cuenta tan solo tu y yo...¡''_

_Yo soy la princesa y tu debes escapar._

_Destinos divididos, lamento de gemelos_

_si te llaman ''Malvada'' o lo pudiste ser_

_nuestra sangre la misma es, la culpa es mía también._

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar_

_existió un reino de la Inhumanidad_

_y en ese reino sólo podía gobernar,_

_mi dulce y encantadora hermanita._

_(Finalmente la hora anunciada llego)_

_Aunque todo el mundo esté en contra de ti,_

_(Las campanas anunciaron el final de la bruja)_

_aunque todo el mundo vaya por ti,_

_(y ella, sin mirar al pueblo en ningún momento)_

_Pase lo que pase, ¡Yo te protegeré!_

_(Tu dices algo que yo suelo decir...)_

_Así que tu nunca dejes de sonreír..._

_''si yo pudiera volver a nacer_

_me gustaría jugar contigo una vez mas''_

Laura: Oh… O/O

Akiko: Por… O/O

Reina: Dios… O.o

Nagumo: ¿Y bien?

Laura: Haruya-kun, tu…!No me la creo, me la dedicaste!-Dice y abraza a Nagumo a lo que este se sonroja.

Nagumo: ¿Ah?-Dice sonrojado y mira a Karina.

Karina: De nada-Susurra con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar.

Nagumo: Ah, claro, por que no habría de hacerlo.-Dice agradecido.

Aki: Suta-chan, ¿Quién sigue?

Haruna: Es cierto, ¿Quién va a cantar ahora?

Akiko: Suta-san, ¿Puede venir?-La chica asiente y va con la chica. Le susurra algunas cosas y ella asiente nerviosa.-Bien, ya tenemos a la siguiente…

Karina: La siguiente en participar es ¡Suta!-Dice por el micrófono y Fidio junto a Mark se ponen mas atentos que nunca.

Suta: Laura, Akiko, Karina no se…-Dice y es empujada por Haruna.

Haruna: Hazlo ya….-Dice con una sonrisa y ella asiente.

Karina: Para todos ustedes aquí esta Suta Karaii y ella cantara Fear Garden!-Dice y todas las chicas aplauden, mientras que Karina pone play a la música.

Suta: _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_

_Cinco, seis, siete, diez..._

_Al verlas nacer los brazos yo les quito y luego_

_en vasijas los entierro y los cultivo_

_Entrelazando sus meñiques y anulares_

_Puedo confeccionar dulces y hermosas flores._

_En mi precioso jardín hay flores y manos_

_De variedad en colores_

_No es un jardín tan normal, pues es traumatizador..._

_Jardín del miedo_

_Jardín del miedo_

_Jardín del miedo_

_Jardín del miedo_

_Jardín del miedo_

_Jardín del miedo_

_Jardín del miedo_

_De él no escaparás._

_Mi secreto jardín a nadie puedo revelar_

_Mi secreto jardín a nadie le podré enseñar_

_Ahhh..._

_Ahhh..._

_Ahhh..._

_Ahhh...Ahhh..._

_Con cinco dedos son tan lindas e igual lo son_

_Con solo cuatro dedos bellas son_

_Ven míralas ponles toda tu atención, sin temor._

_Mentira, mentira, todo fue mentira_

_Mentira, mentira, todo fue mentira_

_Mentira, mentira, todo fue mentira_

_Mentira, mentira, todo fue mentira_

_O fue real..._

Fidio y Mark: ¡Que genial canta! *0*

Karina: ¡Sugoi, Suta!-Dice impresionada.

Akiko: Ahora, ¿Quién quieres que pase Suta?-Pregunto y la mencionada mira un chico en especial

Suta: Quiero que pase, Mark-Dice y el rubio se queda paralizado.

Karina: ¡Mark Kruger, te han elegido, ahora vas tu o yo te voy a traer!

Suzuno: Yo te aconsejaría que lo hicieras por tu cuenta.

Hiroto: Mas de una vez la hemos visto enojada.

Kido: Y no es nada linda y simpática.

Mark: Ok. Voy yo.

Karina: ¡Chicas, con ustedes Mark Kruger cantando Prisoner dedicada a Suta Karaii!

Suta: ¿Qué? O/O-Dice sonrojada a mas no poder.

Mark: _Un día, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros_

_se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla._

_Sentimientos tristes._

_Tan triste._

_ha_

_Privado de la libertad, soy perseguido_

_entre tu y este yo tan sucio._

_Hay una diferencia._

_Hay una diferencia._

_Escribí una carta y la plegue formando un avión de papel_

_así nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared_

_Ve y vuela._

_Ve y vuela._

_ha_

_Yo también podré ser libre_

_algún día._

_Es mentira._

_Lo se._

_Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira_

_pienso que podría llegar a serlo todo_

_por favor , fuiste hasta aquí y hablaste conmigo_

_pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningún futuro_

_sin embargo, te miro_

_para así mañana estar un poco mas feliz_

_un dial un mes , cada día desde entonces_

_tus aviones de papel eran mi_

_alegría._

_Alegría._

_Pero tu, de repente me dijiste:_

_"me voy a ir lejos así que_

_bye bye"_

_bye bye_

_(adiós adiós)_

_ha_

_Con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy_

_nunca antes había gritado tanto_

_si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino_

_pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa_

_nos encontramos y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre_

_sentí que gane he hice brillar el futuro_

_no puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte_

_no puedo salir , no puedo_

_finalmente llego mi turno_

_ahora si que te has ido_

_no lamento el mundo._

_¿por que..?mi corazón grito_

_quiero vivir un poco mas_

_ahora no tengo sentimientos difíciles_

_yo justamente..yo solo..._

_quiero verte, te echo de menos_

_los días que pase contigo no han vuelto_

_muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos_

_tu me los distes todos ,uno por uno_

_este es el alimento para mi mente en vida_

_la maldad de los hierbajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro_

_y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos_

_este es un diferente mundo para vivir_

_pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente_

_por favor , aunque sea la ultima vez_

_llevadme ha hablar con ella_

_una pequeña habitación oscura y cerrada_

_con unos tristes toques de esta voz_

_el pecho y el aliento me dolerá_

_al menos , quiero saber_

_tu nombre_

Suta: Eso fue…!Estupendo!-Dice y abraza al rubio incrédula.

Akiko: Otra parejita mas…

Haruna: No te sientas mal, Fidio.

Fidio: ¿Eh? No, claro que no. ^-^

Aki: ¿No te gustaba Suta?

Fidio: Si, pero si ella es feliz con Mark, pues yo también soy feliz.

Aki: ¿Te refieres a que la dejaras con Mark?

Fidio: Si, ¿Por qué no?

Karina: Ese si es un chico comprensible.

Suzuno: ¿Qué yo no lo soy?

Akiko: Alguien tiene celos…

Suzuno: Eso no es cierto O/O

Suta: A que si lo es.

Laura: ¡Ya se supo! ^0^

Karina: Basta chicas, luego se divertirán con el.

Laura: Lo que digas, Kari.

Así fueron pasando Reina, Suzuno, Hiroto, Haruna, Goenji y Kazemaru. Cabe destacar que sin ir mas lejos Reina y Hiroto se volvieron novios, Kazemaru y Reika igual, Haruna y Fubuki el mismo descenlace que los anteriores. Solo faltaba Karina:

Laura: Vamos Kari, te toca.

Karina: No, no lo voy a hacer.

Suta: No tengas miedo, eres la única que falta.

Akiko: Así es, ahora se valiente y hazlo.

Karina: Es que eso me falta, valentía.

Laura: La tienes amiga, ahora vamos…

Suta: No temas equivocarte…

Akiko: Aquí nos tienes a tus amigas…

Haruna: Así es, vamos…

Aki: Sin perder tiempo.

Hiroshi: Vamos primita, tienes nuestra confianza.

Karina: Bien, lo haré.

Las chicas: ¡Esa es la Karina que conocemos!

Hiroshi: ¡Y la ultima participante es Karina!

Karina: (Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo. No te mueras del miedo ahora. Jo que consuelo a mi misma -.-U)

Hiroshi: Ella cantara Kimi ni Gomen Ne!-Dice y le pone play a la música.

Karina: _Lo siento, era tan terca_

_lo siento, soy una estúpida y una llorona_

_Lo siento pero tu a mi..._

_Todavía me sigues gustando_

_Nuestras manos usualmente se tocan en el atardecer_

_Tu sombra es solo un poco mas grande que la mía_

_Solía caminar a tu lado_

_Cuando nosotros caminábamos de vuelta a casa_

_Mañana y el día después de mañana_

_Yo solía creer, cuando te extendía mi mano_

_Tu me extiendes tu gran mano_

_Pero yo lo adivine_

_No te puedo satisfacer yo misma_

_Pero sin ti no puedo vivir_

_Lo siento, me gustas_

_Solo puedo amarte_

_Entonces, este es el porque voy a cantar con todas mis fuerzas_

_Por favor entiendelo_

_Tus palabras lo son todo_

_Tu eres mi todo_

_Yo quiero hacerte sonreír_

_Una vez mas_

_Yo digo: yo no puedo amar a ninguna persona como tu_

_Y nosotros discutimos, pero es la verdad_

_Incluso cuando despierto o duermo_

_Siempre estas ahí_

_Si las blancas nubes son un semáforo_

_Puede ser atravesado..._

_Todo mi ser..._

_Esta al revés_

_El agua ya se derramo_

_Tu no puedes llorar sobre el agua derramada_

_Pero de quien son estas lagrimas?_

_Oye, ¿Porque estas disculpándote?_

_¿Porque estas llorando?_

_¿Porque no lo dices?_

_¿Vamos a volver a "empezar"?_

_¿Que supones con "tu eres una carga"?_

_¿Mi amor no es bastante?_

_Por favor no me abandones_

_Por favor no me dejes_

_Si, yo ya lo sabia desde el comienzo_

_Que no te gusto_

_¡Lo se!_

_Pero todavía me gustas_

_Lo siento, era tan terca_

_lo siento, soy una estúpida y una llorona_

_Lo siento pero tu a mi..._

_Todavía me gustas mas que todo_

_¡Perdóname!_

Por favor quiero que estés a mi lado

_No hace falta que te guste ahora_

_Algún día tendré la voluntad_

_De hacerte volver atrás_

Suzuno: Oh por dios…O/O

Laura: Creo que necesitaremos sacar de su shock a Suzuno. ^-^U

Suta: Si que si, Laura. ^-^U

Akiko: ¡Hiroshi, traed algo para sacarlo de su shock! ^O^

Hiroshi: Te parece una cachetada? ^-^

Suzuno: ¡Ni lo sueñes!-Dice reaccionando rápidamente.-O/O

Karina: Bien, lo eh logrado.-Exclama y las chicas se le quedan viendo.

Las chicas: Increíble, ¡Karina!

Los chicos: ¡Nos han vuelto a ganar! -.-U

Hiroshi: Bien, creo que esas son todas las actividades ¿O no Suta?

Suta: Si, pero aun falta que cantemos todos una canción.

Karina: ¡Cantemos todos…!

Todos: ¡Alice Human Sacrifice!

Hiroshi: ¡Aquí va la música, chicos!-Dice y pone play a la música.

Suta: _En algún lugar había un pequeño sueño_

Mark:_ Un sueño tan pequeño que nadie sabia que había soñado._

Akiko_: El pequeño sueño comenzó a pensar:"No quiero desaparecer de esta manera. ¿Como puedo hacer que la gente sueñe conmigo?"_

Laura_: El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea._

Nagumo_: "Voy a hacer que los seres humanos se pierdan en mi y dejar que ellos creen el mundo"_

Aki_: La primera Alicia era valiente, con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas, cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas, trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí._

Haruna: _Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques, terminó encerrada como los pecadores pero, en ese camino de los bosques, no había modo de conocer su existencia._

Fubuki_: La segunda Alicia era de carácter noble, llegó entonando una canción al país de las maravillas, llenándolo todo de sonidos, creó un mundo enfermizo._

Endo: _Esta Alicia era una flor de rosa y ha muerto por el disparo de un hombre loco le floreció una rosa, rojo carmesí, amada y apreciada por todos, esta flor solitaria se marchita a lo lejos._

Karina_: La tercera Alicia era una jovencita con una figura fina, apareció en el país de las maravillas al seducir a varia gente creó un extraño país._

Reina: _Esta Alicia era reina de ese país fue poseída por un sueño retorcido_

_vio su cuerpo podrido, y estuvo asustada durante mucho tiempo_

_un nuevo reino fue creado en la cima del país._

Kazemaru y Reika: _Mientras, dos niños seguían el camino del bosque_

_tomaron el té bajo el árbol de rosas, con una invitación del castillo que era un as de corazones._

Hiroto y Reina: _La cuarta Alicia eran los hermanos gemelos llegaron por curiosidad al país de las maravillas, atravesaron varias puertas acababan de llegar hace poco._

Laura y Nagumo: _La hermana mayor obstinada y el hermano sabio_

_fueron los más cercanos en llegar a Alicia..._

Suta y Mark: _Los dos nunca despertaron del sueño y aún vagan por el país de las maravillas._

Laura: Ya que hemos cantado, pueden hacer lo que quieran…

Todos: ¡Si!

Con este aviso, cada pareja hizo lo que quiso mientras la música sonaba a todo lo que daba. Entre muchas platicas, risas y demás se hallaba la fiesta; mientras tanto las parejas de: Nagumo y Laura, Suta y Mark, Akiko y Midorikawa y por ultimo Karina se encontraban afuera. Por increíble que pareciera, había 4 balcones y en cada balcón estaba una pareja:

**Con la pareja de Laura y Nagumo:**

Laura: Vaya, me eh divertido mucho.

Nagumo: Ni que lo digas, yo también. Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Laura: Si, dime.

Nagumo: Aparte del Halloween, ¿Qué otro motivo hubo para su fiesta?

Laura: Fue por una apuesta, hecha con Tsunami.

Nagumo: ¿Una apuesta?

Laura: Si apostamos que si en nuestra fiesta todo resultaba divertido, Tsunami tenia que admitir que nosotras si sabíamos divertirnos a lo grande.

Nagumo: Oh, vaya ya me lo imagine.

Laura: Ahora tendrá que admitirlo-Dice riendo.

Nagumo: ¿Sabes? Tienes una risa muy linda.

Laura: Ah, gracias.-Exclama sonrojada.

Nagumo: Laura, yo te eh querido preguntar desde hace mucho una cosa.

Laura: ¿Y que es?

Nagumo: Si tu, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Laura: Yo…acepto-Exclama abrazando al chico-¡Si quiero Haruya!

Nagumo: Estupendo-Dice mas feliz que nunca.

Con la pareja de Suta y Mark:

Mark: Me la eh pasado muy bien hoy.

Suta: Si, yo igual.

Mark: Pero lamentablemente mañana me tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos.

Suta: Ah, yo entiendo (Lo sabia, nunca podremos ser algo mas así)

Mark: Pero…

Suta: ¿Pero que?

Mark: Antes quiero preguntarte dos cosas.

Suta: Te escucho, Mark-kun.

Mark: Suta, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Suta: ¿Me lo preguntas enserio?

Mark: Muy enserio, Suta.

Suta: ¡Si, si quiero!-Exclama y se lanza a los brazos del rubio.

Mark: Suta, me haz hecho muy feliz con tu respuesta. Ahora lo segundo es ¿Me acompañarías a Estados Unidos?

Suta: Si así podemos estar juntos, claro.

Mark: Gracias Suta, por hacerme feliz.-Dice abrazándola con ternura.

Con la pareja de Akiko y Midorikawa:

Akiko: Hoy la fiesta estuvo llena de emociones.

Midorikawa: Si, ni que lo dudes.

Akiko: Me da gusto ver a mis amigas Laura y Suta tan felices.

Midorikawa: ¿Y que hay de Karina?

Akiko: Me alegro por ella también, pues se ah quitado el miedo.

Midorikawa: ¿Y que hay de ti?

Akiko: Pues, no se.

Midorikawa: ¿Acaso no te gusta alguien?

Akiko: Si, pero me da mucha vergüenza decírselo.

Midorikawa: ¿Por qué?

Akiko: No se si yo le guste, o si me rechazara.

Midorikawa: No digas eso. Tu eres muy linda como para ser rechazada y tienes una gran personalidad.

Akiko: ¿Tu lo crees?

Midorikawa: Si, lo creo.

Akiko: Pues bien aquí va: Midorikawa, tu me gustas.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué? Estas jugando, ¿Verdad?

Akiko: No es enserio. Se que nos peleamos muchas veces, pero esta vez va enserio.

Midorikawa: Akiko yo también debo decirte algo: También me gustas.

Akiko: Mido-kun.

Midorikawa: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Akiko: Claro que si, Ryuuji.-Dice y abraza al peliverde.

Con Karina:

Karina: Vaya, que día eh tenido. Me han hecho cantar y no pude decirle a Fuusuke nada…

Suzuno: Kari, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Karina: Pues, esto, tomando aire.

Suzuno: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Karina: Claro, si quieres.

Suzuno: Cantas muy bien, no te había escuchado.

Karina: No se me da por cantar siempre, es eso.

Suzuno: Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Karina: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Suzuno: Antes de venir, escuche que dijiste que no me habías podido decir nada.

Karina: Ah, esto, es que, no se…¿Y si te enojas conmigo?

Suzuno: De eso nada, puedes confiar en mi.

Karina: Bueno, es que yo, tu me gustas.-Dice casi en un susurro

Suzuno: No te escucho, habla mas fuerte.

Karina: Tu me gustas, Fuusuke.-Dice y al momento mira el piso.

Suzuno: Karina, ¿Hablas enserio?

Karina: Si, pero sabia que te enfadarías conmigo. Por eso nunca lo admití.

Suzuno: ¿Cómo me enfadaría contigo? Yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

Karina: ¿Enserio?

Suzuno: Si, pero nunca tengo la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Karina: Fuusuke…

Suzuno: Y bueno, pues creo que ya sabes mi pregunta.

Karina: Y creo que sabes que te diré un si.

En ese momento las 4 parejitas se unieron en un profundo beso. Nuestro descenlace final fue que surgieron nuevos amores, Tsunami admitió su derrota y sobretodo una diversión enorme. Al fin y al cabo para todos fue ¡El mejor Halloween de todos!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Mina, eh acabado! Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Nos vemos hasta el próximo especial, ¡Matta ne!


End file.
